The Great Game
Synopsis Yuki Muto and Lan Hikari agreed to participate in the tournament in Star Slayer Monsters on board the Death Egg. Yuki Muto and Lan can't wait to start winning in order to get the 1,000,000,000,000 dollar prize. Yuki and Lan are then prepared to face Paul von Schroeder as the new reigning champion of Duel Monsters and the new King of Games. Plot The Episode begins with Lan and Yuki and friends before dueling against Paul von Schroeder. After the Duel, Paul von Schroeder was then pleased of their efforts and let's Yuki and Lan and the others have a great feast. Characters Duels 'Lan Hikari and Yuki Muto vs. Paul von Schroeder' Turn 1: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws "X-Head Cannon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuki Yuki Muto draws. Yuki Muto Special Summons five "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "X-Head Cannon" and three "Cyber Dragon" attacks directly (Paul von Schroeder: 8000 → 7700 → 1400). He then Sets three cards. Turn 3: Lan Lan draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 4: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws "Ground Spider" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position and sets a card. He then activates "Spider Web". Now when a non-Insect-type monster Yuki and Lan controls attacks, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step and it can't change its Battle Position until the End Phase of Yuki and Lan's next turn while "Spider Web" is face-up on the field. Turn 5: Yuki Yuki Muto draws "Machina Megaform". He then two cards. Turn 3: Lan Lan draws "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Paul von Schroeder activates the effect of "Ground Spider" to switch "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" to Defense Position. Lan sends two "Machina Soldiers" from his hand to the graveyard and Special Summons "Machina Fortress" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. "Machina Fortress" attacks and destroys "Ground Spider". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Spider Web" activates, switching "Machina Fortress" to Defense Position. Paul von Schroeder then activates his face-down "The First Monarch". The Trap card was then treated as a effect monster (1000/2400) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of the "The First Monarch", Paul von Schroeder sends "Heavy Mech Assault Platform" to the graveyard it becomes a Dark Attribute Monster. Turn 4: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws. He then summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 5: Yuki Yuki draws. He then tributes two "Cyber Dragons" and activates "Attack Reflector Unit" and then Special Summons "Cyber Barrier Dragon" in Attack Position and then summons "Insect Queen" (2200/2400) in Defense Position. He then sets two cards. Turn 6: Lan Lan draws "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Defense Position. Lan sends two "Machina Snipers" from his hand to the graveyard and Special Summons "Machina Fortress" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. achina Fortress" attacks and destroys "Z-Metal Tank". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Spider Web" activates, switching "Machina Fortress" to Defense Position. Lan sets one card. Turn 7: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". Paul tributes his "The First Monarch" in order to Special Summon "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" (2500/2500) in Attack Position. "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" attacks Lan directly via its own effect, but Yuki activates the effect of "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to negate the attack. Paul von Schroeder sets one card. Turn 8: Yuki Yuki draws "Overload Fusion" and activates "Photon Generator Unit" to Tribute two "Cyber Dragons" and Special Summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Yuki then activates "Cyber Laser Dragon’s" effect to destroy "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". Yuki then activates "Overload Fusion" to remove from play his five "Cyber Dragons", his "Cyber Laser Dragon", and his "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from his Graveyard and field along with two "Machina Fortresses", "Machina Soldiers" and two "Machina Snipers" in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", The original ATK of this card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon (0 → 3,219,100/0). "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks directly, but Paul von Schroeder activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack. Yuki sets a card. Turn 9: Lan Lan draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it by sending his cards to the Graveyard and draw "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", Lan and Yuki automatically wins. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon